The prior art is replete with myriad handle constructions for diverse long handled implements such as shovels, lifting tools and the like; as can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,436,111; 3,078,604; 3,466,078; and, 2,430,802.
While all of the prior art constructions are adequate for their intended purpose and function, the various handle constructions are also normally restricted from a utilitarian standpoint to the specific task for which they had been developed.
What is surprising therefore is that in light of the fact that broom handles represent one of the oldest types of long handled implement constructions, there has been very little if any development or evolution of the broom handle away from the straight handled approach with which everyone is familiar.
What is also surprising is the fact that given the application of forces that are employed in the act of sweeping, that up until the development of the present invention, no one had devised a broom handle construction that would allow the users hands to assume the ideal position to impart the maximum amount of power to the broom head during the entire power stroke of the handle.